Simplicity in Similarity
by Immaginator
Summary: Yanagi's Thought of the Day. Sanada and Atobe: destined rivals, cocky leaders, tennis obsessed freaks, Tezuka's worst nightmares or....something more? Implied SanaAto


Summary: Yanagi's Thought of the Day. Sanada and Atobe: destined rivals, cocky leaders, tennis obsessed freaks, Tezuka's worst nightmares, or….something more? Implied Sana/Ato

Disclaimer: I don't own the pretty lads of Tennis no Ohjisama.

**Simplicity in Similarity**

**Yanagi's Thought of the Day**

**Today's thought: **

**Sanada and Atobe: Between Rivalry and Similarity **

Some may not agree to this, but the fukubuchou of Rikkaidai Fuzoku and buchou of Hyoutei Gakuen are very much alike in many ways.

True, the vast difference of appearance, aura and personality is a cutback, nevertheless the similarity of the duo are also not ambiguous.

Sanada Genichirou is a man of simplicity in manifestation, but somehow still selective in his daily preference, his interior alternatives. Likewise manner, Atobe Keigo is a fussy brat, fastidious in façade yet very vigilant in his predilection.

They both are tennis prodigies, excellent leaders and vigilant watchers. Sanada, being able to guide our captain-absent team to the Kantou finals against Seishun Gakuen and Atobe, being the infamous, adoring smart-ass he is, conducting a 200-membered tennis team.

Known as the Tango Pair, this duo gave dynamic a whole new name against the American pair during the Japan-America Jr. Games. On top of it, they both are truly Seigaku's Tezuka top rivals, ne?

_**Rikkaidai Tennis Club-- **_

"Oi, Yanagi-senpai, what are you scribbling?" a high-pitched voice drawled. Yanagi's eyes threatened to shoot open and glare at the intruding brat, _if only_ they could be opened.

"Akaya-kun, I'm writing some new strategies to beat Seigaku's Fuji and Sadaharu, I'm sure you would want to know, ne? So now leave me alone…" Yanagi urged, as he shooed the raven-haired kohai away.

"Eh? Demo, what does Sanada-fukubuchou and Atobe-san got to do with this?" the annoying sophomore asked, a _little too_ loudly, that both Masaharu and Marui perked up at this.

"What are you up to now, naughty boy? Trying to hook up the straight-faced snob and cocky diva?" Masaharu sniggered, leaning casually against his taller, bespectacled doubles partner. Yagyuu smirked and Yanagi twitched his eyebrow.

Pop. "Sugoi, Sanada and Atobe in the same sentence? That's rare," Marui quipped, popping his gum. "Eh? What are senpai-tachi talking about? Hook up Sanada-senpai and Atobe-san? As in…they're not fish baits, are they? How are you gonna hook them up, senpai?" the naïve kohai asked eagerly.

"Oh shut up, brat," Masaharu snapped, glaring at Kirihara and the younger stuck out a tongue at the spiky-haired boy. "You're brave, Yanagi. Sanada would_ kill_ youif he finds out," Yagyuu remarked.

"Kill you by making you run laps," Marui corrected. "Correction, I will kill _all _of you if you don't tell me what's so important that you all so _intelligently _slacked practice for this," a deep, murderous voice threatened from behind.

Five multi-colored heads turned behind to stare at their fukubuchou alarmingly. Yanagi quickly stuffed his notebook inside his backpack. "Um, we were….going back to practice," Masaharu grimaced sheepishly, pulling Yagyuu along with him.

"Have a good day," Marui mumbled while popping a bubble, patting Sanada's shoulder as he too huddled to the courts. That leaves only Kirihara, innocently looking up at Sanada with sparkling puppy-dog eyes and that cherubic face.

"Tell me, Akaya, what were they talking about," Sanada asked; quirking an elegant brow as he inched down and leaned closer to the shorter kohai. "Eto…I saw Yanagi-senpai writing something, there was a cheeky expression on his face so I needed to know and I saw your name and Atobe-san's name there so I ought to ask…"

"Me and Ato—what the heck!" Sanada spat ludicrously. Kirihara nodded. "Un. He told me he was studying strategies about Inui-san and Fuji-san but I saw Atobe-san's name and yours, senpai," Kirihara slurred, now getting indulgent with so much attention his good-looking fukubuchou was paying at him.

Sanada kept his passivity, straightened to his full height and affectionately stroked Kirihara's curly, jet-black locks as the sophomore purred like a contented kitten against his middle, snuggling close.

"I know what to do with them. Then they'll learn never to talk behind their _superior's _back," Sanada drawled dangerously, smirking evilly. Kirihara immediately perked up at this.

"I'm not involved, am I?"

**_Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club—_**

"Ne, Yuushi, what are you writing about?" Gakuto asked, tugging the sleeve of his bespectacled doubles partner and current object of affection. Yuushi smirked down at his lover, "My thoughts of the day."

Gakuto blinked twice. "As in tennis?" he questioned, cerulean eyes skimming through his boyfriend's neat, intellectual calligraphy. Yuushi shook his head negative. "About some arrogant bastard from Rikkai and some smart-pants diva right here."

Gakuto's eyes widened in comprehension. "Sanada and Atobe? Why? Are they having an affair?" he whispered. Yuushi smirked charmingly. "I've noticed some…how do you call it—_similarities_, interesting facts about those two. In the courts and out," the sapphire-haired male replied.

"Sanada and Atobe?" Gakuto gasped in disbelief, now catching the attention of the other teammates. Yuushi's eyebrow twitched. "Nani? Gossip? I thought you could do better than that, Oshitari," Shishido sneered, smirking.

"Um, Shishido-san meant that gossiping isn't really healthy, Oshitari-senpai," subservient Ootori chided. "Atobe and Sanada are going out?" This time, even Jiroh woke up in enthusiasm. "Oi, oi. What the heck are you all talking about that ore-sama isn't allowed to attend?" a lazy, arrogant voice drawled.

"The meeting of the lowest of the low, Atobe-dono," Gakuto sniggered. "Nothing you wanna hear about, your majesty," Shishido sneered, smirking slyly. "Shishido-san! Um, Shishido-san and Mukahi-senpai meant that it's not really appropriate for you to know, Atobe-buchou," Ootori corrected, earning glares from both Gakuto and Shishido.

Atobe raised a flawless brow. "I assume it's about me then?" Atobe questioned. "Actually, Oshitari-senpai had the thought of you and Sanada-san…." Before Ootori could finish, three hands reached up to slap the sophomore's mouth shut.

The buchou narrowed his eyes. "Well then, if you want it that way…." Oshitari, Gakuto, and Shishido looked at Atobe skeptically. Ootori's eyes widened in realization what seemed like a moment later.

"Wait, I'm not involved, am I?"

**_Sometime later—_**

"Move it, fat ass!" Masaharu screeched at Kirihara, sprinting pass him in a flash. "Oh shuddup, stupid senpai!" Kirihara snapped back, panting heavily. He really, really regretted it. When Sanada-fukubuchou meant it, it really hurts. Ouch.

"Nice move, Akaya. Now we all get it," Yanagi hissed as he dashed pass the raven-haired boy. "You're blaming me too, Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara cried, now he was really close to tears. Where was his okaasan when he really needed her?

"It's your fault, big mouth!" Marui snarled, popping his gum furiously. "You too! I WANT MY MUMMY!" he yelled. "Get going, people. Akaya-kun, you're _way_ left behind," Sanada smirked.

"I hate you, fukubuchou!" Akaya growled, wiping streaks of tears as he sped up with his infuriated senpais. Sanada sighed with satisfaction, revenge was never _so_ sweet. "Konichiwa, Sanada-kun. Fancy meeting you here," a velvety voice said that could only belong to one person: Atobe Keigo.

"Yoroshiku," Sanada nodded curtly. "No need to be so formal, Sanada-kun. Guess we're here for the _same_ reason, ne?" the diva purred knowingly, smirking. Sanada heard noises a couple of meters away, where commotion was taking place.

In the same jogging trail his own team members passed earlier on, the Hyoutei regulars, Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido and Ootori were running by. Oshitari twitching furiously and Mukahi cursing how dumb this situation was, trailing behind the genius. Shishido was glaring at Ootori, and said kohai grimacing.

The_ same_ reason they were here, punishing their nosy team. "We do have a lot in common, Sanada-kun," Atobe murmured. Sanada nodded. "Same snoopy team members," Sanada stated. "Same naïve, honest kohai who we too didn't think twice on forfeiting," Atobe added, glancing at Kirihara who was busy yelling his brains off Masaharu.

Sanada cast an amused look at Ootori. "Same method of punishment," Sanada muttered. "Same choice of forfeiting ground," Atobe said. Sanada chuckled. "Same team member who make stupid presumptions about their superiors," Sanada mumbled distastefully, glaring daggers at Yanagi.

Atobe's turn to laugh. "But it's true in a way…" he purred with a dazzling smirk, that made Sanada stare at him wide-eyed, heart racing for God knows why. Upon seeing the taller male's expression, the Hyoutei captain quickly added, "You and ore-sama are so alike in many ways, whether we admit it or not," the purplish-haired diva chided. Sanada didn't look too convinced, though.

"Isn't that Tezuka-sama of Seigaku tennis club?" a voice sounded. Both Sanada and Atobe turned to look at the source of the sound the exact time. A group of girls were busy whispering as they looked on at the Seigaku buchou, practicing with Echizen Ryoma.

Atobe smirked and Sanada raised an eyebrow with a slight smile. "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking, Sanada-kun?" Atobe asked with an alluring smirk. Sanada smirked back and tugged at the rim of his baseball cap. "You bet I am, Atobe-_sama_," he answered sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the other leader.

Both boys retrieved their respective rackets the _same_ time and stomped into Tezuka's court side by side. "Hey, isn't that Atobe-buchou and Sanada-san?" Ootori asked. The three other Hyoutei regulars turned to look.

Oshitari smirked as he kept on his run, "Same minds. Same goals. Same rival."

"Oi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Masaharu asked Yagyuu, who was sprinting beside him. "Sanada and Atobe," Yagyuu confirmed, adjusting his glasses as he kept his pace on the track right beside Niou.

Yanagi smirked amusingly as he kept up beside Marui. "Same ideas. Same styles. Same rival."

Both teams began laughing, Rikkaidai in front, Hyoutei behind, making funny stories about their cocky leaders and musing about how silly the situation was.

Inside the court as Atobe and Sanada were about to serve the ball to the Tezuka-Echizen pair, they cast a look at each other, nodded at the _same_ time and chanted in unison—

"50 LAPS TO GO!"

"WHAT!"

"Serve you right, stupid senpais," came Kirihara's exhausted, piqued rant as he jogged way, way behind the other regulars.

OWARI

Another completed. Please tell me what you think. Critics and comments are welcomed. Domo arigato!


End file.
